La Mansión Malfoy
by Drass
Summary: Siempre me he preguntado que sintio La chica del trio de oro en la mansion malfoy. Maldición tras maldición no habia nada mas, en su horizonte no había mañana solo el dolor causado por esa varita.


_Un momento –Salto Bellatrix -. A todos excepto…excepto a la sangre sucia…_

¿Existe un límite de dolor que puede sentir el cuerpo? Esa fue la primera pregunta que surco mi mente cuando la varita apunto hacia mí. La respuesta llego rápidamente, no había…No existía límite o nivel máximo de dolor, mi cuerpo se estremecía, la garganta no alcanzaba a exclamar en gritos el dolor que sentía. Mis músculos estaban contraídos del dolor, mis huesos me ardían, mi corazón parecía que saldría del pecho pero ceso.

En ese tiempo su miedo convertido en palabras salió de su boca. Y solo puede formular una petición que fue ignorada. De nuevo la varita se dirigió hacia mí, no podía escapar, solo quedaba soportar. El dolor domino por completo a mi cuerpo, mas gritos. Fue un pequeño lapso de tiempo según el reloj de mi muñeca pero a mí me pareció una eternidad en el infierno.

La misma pregunta de nuevo. Podría decirle la verdad, decirle acerca de nuestra caza de las partes de alma de Voldemort, contarle que ya habíamos destruido una, que sabíamos cuales eran los objetos que las alojaban, mi boca podría vomitar muchos secretos sobre Harry, La Orden del fénix, sobre lo que ellos quisieran. Allí estaba tirada en el suelo del pulcro salón mi cara se reflejaba, el sudor bajaba por mi rostro y escurría hacia mis pies, en ese instante de paz me mire a los ojos que parecían más oscuros y amenazaban con soltar unas lagrimas, reflejaban el dolor por el que estaba pasando y en ese momento una chispa de algo que consideraba falto en mi persona brillo en ellos, Mi mente viajo en el tiempo.

Flash Black:

"_Tu cabeza está llena de conocimientos y de un gran interés en saber y conocer muchas cosas, tienes mente para cálculos fríos y lógicos, digna mente de un Ravenclaw. _

_Oh! Pero hay más que solo inteligencia en tu cabeza, ya veo está claro, es mas valioso el sentimiento que brota de tu corazón, más que digna, eres poseedora de un corazón de… GRYFFINDOR!! "_

Y recordé lo que me caracterizaba: mi fría lógica y la valentía. Había marcado mi destino hace mucho y enfrentaría las consecuencias de ello con una gran determinación, estaba muy claro en mi mente y corazón, preferiría morir que traicionar a mis amigos.

Como escena atascada en el espacio, la varita volvió a apuntarme, la maldición de nuevo produjo sus efectos en mi cuerpo, mis gritos se volvieron a invadir el salón pero mi mente ya no era afectada por el dolor, ahora construía un plan para salir de ese atolladero. Pensé en los chicos, y en ese momento alcance a percibir los gritos de Ron, exclamaba mi nombre con desesperación otro pensamiento surco mi mente, el sufrimiento que estaba causando a mis amigos, recordé sus miradas de espanto cuando la bruja me menciono.

Como si fuera un CD descompuesto o un proceso ciclado volvió hacer la misma pregunta, y de mi boca salió mi plan, mentir era la única salida.

-La encontramos…La encontramos –

La tortura siguió, la maldición volvió a tocar mi cuerpo, comenzaba a sentir los estragos del dolor, mis sentidos se estaban yendo poco a poco, tendría que resistir un poco más para dejar la semilla de la duda en Bellatrix.

De nuevo los gritos de la bruja.

-Mientes, asquerosa sangre sucia, y yo lo sé! ¡As entrado en mi cámara de Gringotts! ¡Di la verdad!!Confiesa!

Y de mi boca los gritos volvieron a salir, quería reírme, de verdad pensaba esa bruja que delataría a mis amigos. El miedo al dolor había terminado ahora la sombra que se aproximaba a mi era la de la muerte, me estaba dando cuenta que no tenía muchas opciones de salir con vida, esos serian mis últimos momentos de vida, tirada en el piso, gimiendo de dolor, escuchando los gritos de Ron y de Bellatrix. No volvería a ver a mis padres, ni a mis amigos, no volvería a recorrer los pasillos de Hogwarts , no volvería a sentir como la magia salía de mi varita y producía esa sensación placentera en su cabeza, no vería los resultados de la batalla en la que luchaba, el fin de mi vida estaba siendo escrito por esa maldita bruja.

-¿Cómo entraron en mi cámara?-Preguntó Bellatrix-. ¿Los ayudo ese desgraciado duende que está en el sótano?

Era mi tiempo de actuar, moriría allí pero con dignidad y orgullo, daría lo todo que le quedara llevaría a cabo su último plan.

-¡Lo conocimos esta noche!-Gimoteé-Nunca hemos estado en su cámara! Esta no es la espada verdadera!!Es solo una copia, sólo una copia!

Mis ojos se abrieron un poco al escuchar que llevarían al duende, rogo a Dios que los golpes lo hubieran entorpecido.

¿Qué no se había cansado de oírla gritar? Ya no le quedaba nada, su vida estaba amarrada a un hilo débil que pronto se rompería, los rostros de todos sus seres queridos pasaron por su mente, mentalmente se despedía de cada uno de ellos, había dado todo, ya no soportaba más el dolor.

Sus ojos comenzaba a cerrarse, su ritmo cardiaco iba deteniéndose, sentía que su cuerpo se desvanecía, estaba perdiendo control sobre él. Daría su último respiro y soltaría su amarre al mundo, al dolor, a todo. Entonces escucho un pequeño estallido, pensó que su mente lo había producido pero todos los que se encontraban en el salón se dieron cuenta y una pizca de eso que llaman esperanza apareció en su semivivo corazón. Sus amigos estaban realizando algo, un plan para salvarla. Ellos no la habían abandonado.

_-Si se rinde aquí pensé mal de usted Srita. Granger , el dolor solo lastima su cuerpo mas no su alma ni su corazón, no está sola ,sus amigos están luchando por usted, no les corresponda mal"_

No sabía si ya estaba rayando a la locura, pero esas palabras habían avivado un fuego en su corazón, la voz de Dumbledore aun podía retumbar en su cabeza pero ya no podía abrir los ojos, no tenia luz estaba perdida en un mar de oscuridad.

Sintió algo frio en su cuello y luego una semi-pizca de dolor, después no sabía si de verdad se movía pero sentía que su cuerpo se hundía y algo le caía encima ya no aguantaba los limites eran traspasados, su existencia terminaba, toda esperanza se esfumo ya no tenía fuerzas para escapar ni armar un plan su mente estaba agotada, oro porque Harry y Ron salieran con vida no importaba si la abandonaban si ellos escapaban ilesos no habría deuda alguna.

Vaciando su cuerpo de vida, un viento extraño la hizo despertar el aire se combinaba con palabras…

-Todo estará bien, vamos no te rindas-

Y unas gotas de algo dulce le trajeron luz a sus ojos y la despertaron de esa pesadilla.


End file.
